


Brotherly Love

by sarkham



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarkham/pseuds/sarkham
Summary: Justin is feeling down and finds comfort from his half-brother Clay.





	Brotherly Love

Clay wasn’t too happy about the fact he needed to share his room with Justin. Don’t get him wrong, he really liked Justin but sometimes Justin made it very hard to love him - like a brother. 

That Saturday night Clay got home late. He had been out with the guys, drinking and partying. He entered his and Justin’s new room that was built on the garage. The lights were out so he presumed that Justin was out hanging with Jessica. The two seemed to get together very well and Clay was happy for them. Even so, he envied Justin for having a relationship. Clay felt so lonely after he found out that Ani didn’t like him back. The poor boy collapsed on his bed and started singing loudly and removing his clothes - none of which seemed as smooth as he thought. Clay fell on the floor, trying to remove his pants. He laughed and cursed like one would do when totally wasted. He lied there for a moment, pants in his ankles. 

Moments passed and Clay fell asleep.

Clay slept on the floor for almost an hour when a loud noise from the door woke him up. It was Justin. Clay started pulling his pants up and greet his half-brother but Justin slammed the door behind him. He seemed really pissed and was cursing and kicking stuff. Clay got up immediately: “Hey! What the fuck? Keep it down Justin!” Their eyes met and Justin looked sad. He fell on the floor and started crying. Clay’s eyes widened open and he started making these weird movements with his hands. To make it more awkward, he tried to come up with something cheerful to say, but he couldn’t. He just felt so uncomfortable in front of crying people. So he just: “Heeey…”

The two didn’t say anything for a while. Clay looked at the clock and it was way too late, or early? Justin was still silently sobbing and drying his tears to his sleeves. Finally Clay got his courage and approached his half-brother. He picked a tissue from the floor and sat next to Justin before offering it to him. Justin looked at Clay with tears in his puppy eyes. “You seriously handing me a cum-rag?” The both looked at the tissue which obviously was a tissue from under Justin’s bed. Clay instantly threw the tissue away “Fuck Justin, gross!”. Justin leaned against Clay’s shoulder and cried some more: “Thanks anyways..”

“So are you going to tell what happened?” Clay asked and Justin just shook his head.

“Jess… she dumped me.”

Clay was shocked. The two seemed fine before, what happened? 

“That’s… unfortunate.. I guess..” Clay mumbled and put his arm around Justin. Clay knew that there was nothing he could say now to cheer the other up, so he let his actions speak for him. He pulled his half-brother close and started petting his messy hair. If one thing Clay was good at, it was being empathic.

Clay held his step-brother as Justin kept crying his heart out. They spent like this for an hour and Clay was feeling really tired. “Can we continue this tomorrow?” he asked and Justin looked at him with his teary puppy eyes. Justin nodded and dried his eyes. “Yeah, sorry for this.” The both got up and headed to their own beds. Clay gave one last hug to Justin and turned off the lights. He felt bad for Justin. He had never seen him this broken. 

Time passed and Clay couldn’t sleep. Even tho Justin was calmer, he was still crying and that kept Clay from falling asleep. Clay sighed loudly. “You want to come sleep next to me?”. Justin stopped crying for a second and Clay knew this would be a bad idea. “No.” Justin said but picked his pillow and came over to Clay anyways. “I want to be the big spoon.” Justin smiled and pushed Clay so that the both could fit in one bed. “Spoon? Nobody said anything about—” Clay started but Justin already fell asleep. Justin’s soft snoring filled the room and Clay closed his eyes too. It was weird but the two really found a comfort in each other.

Next morning Clay woke up to a nasty feeling. His underwear were all sticky and wet and he still had morning wood. Fuck. He had had a wet dream! And Justin was still spooning him! Clay definitely didn’t want Justin to find out, it would be super embarrassing and make things awkward. He lifted his blanket to see the damage. Fuck. It was super visible and he had also messed the sheets. Justin snored and wrapped his arm around Clay. Double fuck. He couldn’t get up now or Justin would notice. Think Clay think! Maybe if he pushed Justin away from the bed? If he’d fell on the floor, it would seem like he had rolled out of the bed on his own, and Clay could hide the stains behind the sheets! Worth trying, he thought.

Slowly Clay turned around under Justin’s arm so that he was facing the other. He placed his hands on Justin’s chest and prayed that this would work. Here goes. Clay pushed with all of his strength. Justin definitely woke up but didn’t fell off the bed properly until he had already awake. “The fuck Clay?” It was super clear that Clay pushed him and the other seemed pissed. Clay tried to mumble something and was terrified that he got caught by doing this treacherous thing. “I-i…” he tried but words didn’t come out. Furious Justin grabbed Clay’s sheets and threw them on the floor, exposing the mess Clay had made. “The fuck…?” Justin looked baffled and watched as Clay tried to cover the stains with his body, his still semi-hard cock bouncing in his loose underwear.

“THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!” Clay was red as a firetruck with embarrassment. They both looked at each other and Justin started laughing, throwing the sheets back on Clay. “You had a wet dream while I was next to you?” he laughed but Clay wasn’t amused. “I never knew this about you Jensen, but I guess since you don’t have any girlfriends—” Clay stopped Justin. “I’m not gay Justin! I was dreaming about girls, GIRLS!” The two stood there for a moment and Justin apologized for teasing Clay. 

“Can you..look away or something? I need to clean this..” Clay mumbled and Justin jumped to his own bed. “Fine, just let me sleep.” Clay watched as his half-brother started snoring again. This had been more embarrassing than Clay had ever thought. He put a fresh pair of boxers and his sweatpants on. Then picked the dirty sheets and underwear and headed to the main building to wash all of this away.

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... This is my first story here. It was published before on my Tumblr but wanted to try Ao3 for a change. Let me know what you think and be nice okay, lol.


End file.
